Satisfaction
by Annie P
Summary: Second in the 'Strange Bedfellows' universe. Really, my dear Mr. Merquise, God has little to do with it...


Title: Satisfaction  
  
Author: KC, Kcdove1013@aol.com  
  
Reason/Excuse/Explanation: My muses made me do it!  
  
Dedication/Author's note: Second for my Strange Bedfellows universe. This one is all Kel. The Strange Bedfellows universe is rather simple. I have a list of people who I would enjoy having clones of. From this list(s) you can pick a SLASH (male/male or female/female) pair and I'll try and write it. The catch is, the characters can't be from the same universe/fandom. Like, you could pick Zechs/Giles, but not Giles/Spike. Get it? No? Too bad!  
  
Pair: Lucifer (Brimstone)/Zechs (Gundam Wing, but before the series.)  
  
Rating: PG13?  
  
Zechs sighed, wishing KC didn't have it in her head to make his current incarceration pre-Gundam Wing. The mask itched, damn it, and he wasn't getting any. At least in the series he'd had Treize, and after? Well, Wufei was starting to give him a few looks...but that was all irrelevant now, because his damned author had it in her head that the mask was sexy. If she called him Sexy Zechsy one more time, he would not be held accountable for his actions. He fondly, or homicidaly, depending on your point of view, imagined some of the things he could do with her blasted pens, alone...  
  
"Hm...not bad, though it is rather messy."  
  
He started, turning from his contemplation of the wall and raised his eyebrow imperiously, cursed when he remembered it couldn't be seen and settled for murmering, "Hm." wondering vaguely if he had a sign somewhere reading 'please annoy the homicidal masked man' and began imagining ways to torture KC with such a sign. If he started with the string...  
  
"Oh, I rather liked that one. Although, I think you might want to wait until she's finished her other stories. Aahz would not be pleased with you if you kill her before she finishes MythUse."  
  
"Of course, it would only be polite." He murmered nuetrally and wondered why all of KC's telepaths gravitated towards him. First that Remy character, and now someone who could apparently read his thoughts with so much as blinking.  
  
The man smirked at something and Zechs had the disturbing feeling it was himself. He studied the man absently as he tried to turn his thoughts to something less violent.  
  
Shorter then himself, the man looked amused, like he was constantly being told the funiest jokes in the world, and his eyes seemed...mischievious, was the only word he could think of, though the actual emotion seemed somewhat darker. Dark hair with a little curl in it that brushed his shoulders. Overall, the man should have seemed...harmless. Zechs found himself slightly uncomfortable and slightly afraid. Maybe it was the telepathy. He wondered wich fandom this man was from.  
  
"To steal a line from a drinking friend of mine, I hail ultimatly from nothingness. Although, more immediatly, the TV show Brimstone."  
  
"...I see." So the man was either insane, or some kind of mystical being. Either was likely considering KC's taste. Either way, and fear aside, this was the most interesting thing that had happened to him today and he was...intriguied. He tilted his head to the side and held out his hand. "Zechs Merquise. Although I'm sure you already knew that."  
  
"Yes, of course." The other man seemed terribly amused again. "I have many names, but one of my companions has told me that Lucifer suits me."   
  
When the man took his hand, everything he'd ever done that'd been even vaguely obscene, even slightly sexual or perverted, rushed back and he felt like he'd been sucker punched while someone was teasing every pleasure point he had at the same time. He locked his knees and nodded, somehow maintaining a polite smile. "A pleasure."  
  
Lucifer smiled slightly, a look of almost respect in his eyes flashing and fading as he stroked a thumb over Zechs' knuckles. "Perhaps. If you're lucky."  
  
Zechs swallowed suddenly and tried to figure out...oh. Well, that was lovely. He wondered if he cuold blame his sudden homicidal rampage on him. 'Oh? The devil made me do it...'   
  
Lucifer grinned and there was suddenly a wall against his back. "Ah, but my dear Mr. Merquise, how will you be able to blame a homicidal rampage on me," He tilted his head, eyes sliding down Zechs' body and back, "if you can't find the energy to move?"  
  
Zechs tightly controlled his expression as he was reminded of every guilty pleasure he'd ever indulged in. "I can see how that would be a problem. However, at the moment, I do not seem to be lacking of energy."  
  
"Hm...you're right. I should fix that, shouldn't I?"   
  
Zechs closed his eyes when he felt warm breath wash over his mouth, and wondered where his prized control had gone. Damn KC anyway, this was probably her fault. "Yes, I think you should."  
  
*** Three Hourse later  
  
Zechs wasn't sure if he still wanted to kill KC or send her some flowers. He debated both options while he slid into a satiated sleep.  
  
Lucifer grinned as he got up, clothes that had been laying rumpled on the floor suddenly on his body and well pressed. He glaned down at the young man that would have a, forgive him, devil of a time with the drying...fluids...gluing him to the couch when he woke up and grinned. "Another satisfied customer."  
  
END 


End file.
